bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Volume 3/Extras
Info from the Extra Pages of Volume 3. Eijiro Kirishima Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: October 16 *Height: 170 cm *Favorite Things: Hard-Liners, Tough Guys Behind the Scenes This guy was born from need to have someone who could bring the different members of the class together and bridge gaps. He's a cheery and all-round decent guy. When I'm working on storyboards he often helps me out in subtle ways. The scar over his right eye happened when he was three years old. One night, he woke up with the urge to pee. Still half-asleep, he started rubbing his eyes, but that was the exact moment his Quirk manifested, so he ended up scarring himself. He actually hasn't appeared much since his debut in chapter three. Kyoka Jiro Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: August 1 *Height: 154 cm *Favorite Thing: Rock Behind the Scenes Back before I even thought up this manga series, I was going home one day, earphones inserted, and I thought "What if I had a character who could plug earphones into all sorts of things to listen to them, or who could use earphones like whips...! That'd be pretty cool!!" And that resulted in Kyoka. So if we're talking about Quirks as opposed to characters this is really the first one I came up with. She looks like she'd play bass. Denki Kaminari Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: June 29 *Height: 168 cm *Favorite Things: Stylish things, Hamburgers Behind the Scenes Like Kirishima, this is another character who sort of brings the whole class together. His appearance has changed somewhat since his debut, but that wild hairstyle refuses to calm down. It's a pain. He's fun to draw. Mezo Shoji Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: February 15 *Height: 187 cm *Favorite Things: Takoyaki, Squid-ink pasta Behind the Scenes I've always been fond of drawing these not-quite-humanoid type of characters. He's not the type to stand out in the crowd, but I hope to show how cool he is now and then. I want to feature him in the story, but I'm not sure when that'll happen... Nezu Profile *Age: Unknown *Birthday: January 1 *Height: 85 cm *Favorite Thing: Brushing Behind the Scenes He isn't human. He's an exceedingly rare example of an animal that's manifested a Quirk. Hanta Sero Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: July 28 *Height: 177 cm *Favorite Things: Oranges, Soy products, Things that seem healthy for you Behind the Scenes I think I might like his Quirk best of all. I came up with it when I spotted some tape at a convenience store. He's mostly just for one-liners in the background, but he's a good guy, and I'd like to feature him more. At some point. For sure. Nothing to do with Hanta specifically, but I just realized that I have way too many characters with their hands in their pockets on these profile pages. Fumikage Tokoyami Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: October 30 *Height: 158 cm *Favorite Things: Dimly lit places, Apples Behind the Scenes I personally think this guy is cool beyond cool, but its tough because he doesn't quite fit the rest of the world. Compared to the others, I really struggle with him. Naomasa Tsukauchi Profile *Age: 36 *Birthday: April 4 *Height: 180 cm *Favorite Thing: Baseball Behind the Scenes He's with the police. In retrospect, I kind of wish I'd made him more hard-boiled Horikoshi's Assistants Kazuhimo Watanabe Great artist. I'm jealous. Hiroyuki Fujiya A fun dude. Yokoyama-san Super strong. Mitsuo Yuzawa Looks like a mountain bandit. Gigantic. Ryu Horie Deep in darkness. Ippei Watanabe Super weak. Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras